


Caught in 4k

by TimelessParadox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Jared (Your New Boyfriend) - Freeform, Jared x Wilbur, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessParadox/pseuds/TimelessParadox
Summary: Jared catches Wilbur crossdressing.[Spicy stuff] + high on crack and insomnia atm
Relationships: Jared/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Jared
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Caught in 4k

**Author's Note:**

> I want to yeet myself out of a window for writing this. (IM SORRY TO MY ONLINE FRIEND WHO READ THIS PL FORGIVE ME)
> 
> https://timelessparadox.carrd.co  
> https://twitter.com/TimelessP0radox  
> https://discord.gg/pZe4Gutqcv

Wilbur wasn't someone who'd wear dresses and croptops, who wouldnt have known? He's a man, grown up not to dress up feminine, however, his friend Quackity had persuaded him to buy some revealing clothes. 

They had been having fun and chatting till Quackity brought up the topic of 'booty shorts' and crossdressing. Wilbur was intrigued and asked Quackity for some help to browse online for some outfits.

There Wilbur was, standing in his bedroom in front of a cheval mirror 1 week later, holding the folded clothes with both of his hands.

"I'm really gonna do this..." He sighed. He took off his yellow sweater and red beanie, together with everything else besides his underwear and spectacles

He slipped on the black skirt with a white stripe at the end. He then put on a layered-look beige polo collar and tucked it in his skirt. He stared at his reflection in awe for how cute he looked. Lastly he pulled up the long black fingerless arm warmer and knee length black socks up.

He put on his spectactles and ruffled his brown hair a bit. He stared at himself for a while before pulling his phone out and posing for the camera.

"Let's send them to Quackity later, shall we?" Wilbur giggled to himself. Wilbur was preoccupied taking photos and was oblibious to the fact his name was called and his front door shut.

The bedroom door rattled then closed which caught Wilbur's attention. He whipped his head around to see a taller man standing at his door.

"Oh, Wilbur. I didnt expect this." The man flustered.

"Jared..." Wilbur glared. His annoyance was replaced with embarrassment when he realised he was still in his outfit.

"Fuck, I-" Wilbur stuttered, trying to pull his skirt down, he looked away, faced flushed.

"You look hot today..." Jared grinned, stepping closer towards Wilbur.

"How the fuck did you get into my house?" Wilbur snarled.

"Remember that one hookup a week after I stole your pretty little girlfri-" Wilbur snapped immediately. "Do not talk about that."

Jared snickered, pulling a key out of his pocket. "You forgot you gave me keys, didnt you?" 

"I must've been drunk out of my mind to have given you the keys."

"Well I assure you, you were sober." Jared said. He walked closer to Wilbur, who backed up just a tiny bit.

"How about... We lock the doors and close the blinds and waste another night?" Jared smirked, hands slowly creeping down from Wilbur's chin to his hips.

Wilbur blushed furiously red. "Just cause we fucked once doesn't mean you need to act highly of yourself." 

Jared walked and locked the door before closing the blinds behind Wilbur, who stood still like a pretty mannequin. Jared stood close in front of Wilbur, towering over the slightly shorter, hand besides the British man's head.

"You look so tasty," Jared smirked. "Let me treat you to something fun." 

He pulled Wilbur over to the bed while taking off the other's glasses, he plopped Wilbur onto the bed before opening the drawer where Wilbur kept his lube.

While Jared got the lube and pulled down his pants, Wilbur took off his underwear and laid on his back patiently, hands covering his face as he waited for the taller 

"I'll be nice and use lube today." Jared smiled.

"Fuck, last time we fucked it felt like I was going to die." Wilbur complained.

Jared lifted Wilbur's skirt and squirted the cold liquid onto his two fingers. He carefully and slowly inserted them into Wilbur's hole, Wilbur flinched at the cold liquid that met his ass. Jared earned a small whimper from the other. "How cute~" Jared teased. "The little slut is enjoying this." "Shut up." Wilbur managed to say. Jared scissored Wilburs ass, once it was loose enough, he pulled his fingers out and lined his dick with Wilbur's asshole. "Ready?" Jared asked, which Wilbur could only reply with a nod. Jared slowly pushed his dick into Wilbur, who quietly moaned. He let Wilbur get used with his size since he didn't want to be hurting him this time. After a while of stillness "You can move." Wilbur murmured. Jared slowly thrusted into Wilbur who was quietly moaning. "Don't hide that pretty face of yours, whore." Jared said, using one of his hands and moving both of Wilbur's arms, that covered his flustered and embarrassed face, up above Wilbur's head, holding it tight so Wilbur couldnt break from the grip, Wilbur looked away so no eye contact couldn't be made. The slow paced thrust gradually turned faster, painful moans from Wilbur became more pleasurable and needy. "You look so fucking hot in this outft." Jared spoke. "F-F- Fu- fuck-" Wilbur responded in between gasps. Jared thrusted in and out, deep and fast, which Wilbur loved. His low moans became slightly louder, Jared ungripped the bottom's wrists. "Now now, don't want other people to hear?" Jared softly whispered. "I don't fucking c- care," Wilbur moaned. "Just f-f fu- fuck me, it feels so- good~"

Jared listened to those requests, easily finding Wilbur's prostate due to their last dirty night. Wilbur gasped, wrapping his arms around Jared's neck, his moans became loud and pleasurable.

"F-fuckk Ja- Jared, m-mo-,moRE-" Wilbur let out.

"Alright, bitch." 

Jared thrusted in and out at the same place, the hands around Jared's neck pulled him closer. Wilbur's moans made him horny, it was music to his ears.

"Jeez okay, clingy today, huh?" Jared snickered again.

He hit the same place over and over again, each thrust was sloppy as he was close to his climax, and so was Wilbur.

"Shit- I nee- I need- Ja- JarED~" Before Wilbur could finish, Jared hit Wilbur's prostate and made Wilbur cum strings of white that reached all the way to Wilbur's chin and all over his skirt and Jared's white button shirt.

Jared continue his rough thrusting before climaxing into Wilbur who let out a satisfying moan as the warm white liquid filled his stomache.

"Fuck..." Wilbur huffed out.

,Jared pulled out, heavily breathing, also feeling satisfied. Cum leaking out of Wilbur's ass when he pulled his dick out.

"Next time i'd like to see my cum all over your face."

"Next time!?"

**Author's Note:**

> I drew Wilbur in that skirt...
> 
> https://timelessparadox.carrd.co  
> https://twitter.com/TimelessP0radox  
> https://discord.gg/pZe4Gutqcv


End file.
